clubpenguinadminsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShrimpPin
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Club Penguin Admins Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse WoF Hi Shrimp, Did you confirm adding Bsyew to WoF? Penguin-Pal (talk) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 05:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Veto: COPPA Blocking Dear Admin, I am writing to you this message for one reason and one reason only: saving the community of our wiki. Lately, many users got blocked for revealing their age. Most of them new. Some of them were blocked even if they are only 11 or 12, but already great editors. The new policy has caused major blocks from technical reasons- blocking users that even didn't know what COPPA means or it's against these rules to reveal your age if you're less than 13. What you may NOT know (yes, including other admins and bureaucrats), is that even you are less tahn 18 you must NOT reveal your age, unless your parents give you a premission. Yes, that's right, but i can't picture any of you that are over 13 saying "mom, dad, can i tell my age in the internet?". It's just too weird. I ask you to join me and to remove this stupid rule from our wiki. I said "stupid" because COPPA was created for protecting children, but no one will wait for you in chat and stab you in a knife, believe me. We're not the kind of teenagers that give their address to everyone they meet on the web and think he's cute. Our wiki is a fully-speed machine that works from day to night without resting, and i can easily see how it's getting less active and more rusty with no oil in the engine that is our community. Yours, Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Admin, You are invited to an admin meeting in the Club Penguin Wiki Admins wiki, on June 21, 2012, 15:30 GMT [http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/city.html?n=769 (click here for the Greenwich time)]. Please make it to the meeting. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please inform the other admins that it is possible to cahnge messages by other users easily.. check this out: * *:Edited Chat System.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi is back I've given Roger Hey.youcp and Shurow admin rights- as they are the only 200% trustable users that are on when Yoshi attacks. I've also given Wasp CM rights- he is online when there are no mods. *DO NOT REMOVE THESE RIGHTS* I have also asked in the VSTF wiki to check the wiki today at the time i predict Yoshi will attack. This message has been sent to the rest of the admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ Hello admin, please read this page. It as about wiki improvement ideas by Mixer2301. Thank You- Mixer2301